1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a structure and method for covering an artist's pastel and also to a method for manufacturing a cover for an artist's pastel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this Specification the word "pastel" is used in a relatively broad sense and includes, within its scope, an artist's chalk and similar drawing means. An artist's pastel comprises a cylindrical rod or stick of pastel material. The pastel material is a compressed powder, and is thus readily friable. Traditionally such sticks of pastel material have been provided with a cover formed from paper or a paper-based material. In order to form the cover, a sheet of paper or paper-based material is wrapped around and adhered to the exterior of the stick of pastel, so as to extend over substantially the entire length of the stick leaving, however, one end portion of the stick exposed for use. Conventionally the paper or paper-like material has comprised a paper having certain grease-proof properties.
As the artist begins to use the pastel, the pastel material at the exposed end of the stick is worn away. It is then necessary for the artist to tear away part of the paper or paper-like material surrounding the rest of the stick. It is often difficult to achieve a tidy tear because of the poor tearing characteristics of the paper which is utilized to form the cover for the stick. Also, with extended use, the cover paper absorbs grease from the hands of the artist. Then dust which is generated as the pastel is applied tends to adhere to the cover paper. Consequently the artist, in utilizing pastels, tends to get dirty hands, because the pastel dust which has accumulated on the greased cover paper now clings to his fingers. This is clearly undesirable.
Chalk is widely used by artists and also by teachers. Chalk is commonly used in the form of rods or sticks, which usually do not have a cover. Chalk dust from such bare sticks of chalk tends to adhere to the fingers of the person using the chalk.